


Blueberry

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [23]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blueberry candy canes, Candy Canes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad likes a certain flavor of candy canes.





	Blueberry

Blueberry candy canes were Galahad’s favorite when the holidays came around. As soon as they were stocked on the shelves at the local shop, he'd buy them in abundance. When his husband would see them in their junk cabinet he'd shake his head with a small smile adorning his face.

In those instances, Galahad would stick out his blue tongue at him in rebellion. So what if he had a candy cane kick? Specifically for blueberry candy canes. Tristan just dealt with it with adoration shining in his eyes.

“Are they worth it?” Tristan would ask almost every year since he found out about Galahad’s addiction. The man found the habit endearing and even bought a box or two for Galahad to add to their tree when it suited them.

“Yes.” Would be the answer almost every year with an eye roll. Their traditional back and forth with one another had been something they always looked forward to. It would never get old to either of them.

Tristan always expected the taste of blueberries upon Galahad’s lips when they kissed. The younger man would always find a hint of the flavor in Tristan’s warm mouth when their kisses deepened. He was always proud of himself then. Grinning from ear to ear he would make a remark about it.

They enjoyed each other always. Even if Galahad had his quirks, Tristan hadn't a care as long as he was happy and with him. Blueberry candy canes have just become part of their holidays. That was fine with the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
